We Are Where? Now what?
by WhiteRozePetals
Summary: What happens when your TV turns into a vortex and being a clumsy person you fall into it only to drag your best friend in with you? Well...read to find out. Rated T for language. OcxYuki, OcxKyou, MomjixTohru
1. Chapter 1 The Storm

**Authors Note:** HI GUYS! Glad you're all reading this now. :) I hope you enjoy the new and improved _We Are Where? Now What!_ story. Don't forget to review. It's like air. I need them to live, er, type. If you want more just send me a little note. Reviews keep me motivated. Also, if you're interested in beta-ing this story, that'd be awesome. :]

* * *

**The Storm**

**

* * *

**

Beverly's POV

* * *

I paused slightly, looking up at the clock. _Any time now… _I sighed, before putting down my remote. The opening screen for 'Fruits Basket' was playing and- for me at least- annoying as hell. I glared at it, running a hand through my hair. The purple dye in my hair was fading and revealing the sandy blonde underneath.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I sighed, before hopping over the back of the coach and over to the door.

"Bevy~~ Open the door~~!" I growled at the door, before swinging it open. She laughed lightly at my disturbing face and walked in around me.

"…You called me…" I sighed, "Something horrible."

"EEE! YOU ALREADY HAVE IT LOADED UP!" She ran to the coach before plunking down on it tossing a huge suitcase on the floor next to her feet. I followed after her unwillingly, still muttering about her calling me 'Bevy'. My God do I hate that nickname.

"Moving in, huh?" I asked, eying the suitcase.

"Shut it! It's not my fault I need to bring my pillow and my blanket."

"Yes it is."

"BITE ME!"

"What's going on girls?" Shouted my mom as she walked out of her room, tying her brunette hair into a pony tail. We flung our arms around the others shoulders and smiled happily up at her, getting a slightly weirded out expression from my mom.

"Watching Fruits Basket; you know… Reminiscing with our first shoujo anime. That kinda shit." I replied in a bored manner, as Maranda- My oh-so-perky red-haired friend- nodded with a huge grin. We slowly stopped hugging each other as well.

Mom nodded distractedly, before raising a finger, "Is that the one with Lunch Box?"

"…" Mandi stared at her wide-eyed. "…Who?"

"She means Kurogane." I muttered to her, before looking at my mom, "No, that's Tsubasa. Anyway, where are you going?"

"Out. There's karaoke at the bar tonight and I need to practice for that contest coming up." She explained, sitting down at the recliner and pulling on her shoes.

"Okay." I shrugged, but Mandi looked at her.

"Be careful, it's raining like crazy out there, Stella." She sighed, "My hair's soaked…"

"Noticed." I added in like the wise-ass I was.

"Shut it." She fired back quickly. Mom ignored us and got up, throwing on her jacket.

"I'll be fine. Just remember to set up some candles if the power goes out, then. Kay, girls?"

"Got it." We chimed together, starting up the fifth episode.

Almost five minutes in, I already started talking, interrupting Tohru and the others in the Sohma household.

"The animation quality is horrible."

"Yuki's still sexy." I stared at her, bemused.

"…You still like… Silver-Emo-Sparkle-Ass-Rat-boy?"

She smirked. "Ooh, yes." I rolled my eyes.

"What would your boyfriend think…?" I murmured, chuckling as I ran a hand through my long bangs.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him~~!" We both burst out laughing at that.

We grew silent and started watching again, and when the next episode started up again, it was Mandi who sighed.

"This opening is so annoying…"

I choked on my spit. "I was thinking the same thing earlier…" I explained through my coughing and giggles.

She laughed as well, "Nice, Beverly."

"You got that right, Home Skillet!" I grinned wryly, and she laughed harder.

"D-D-Don't start that… N-Now..!" I started laughing with her and fell silent after a few minutes, sighing while still giggling every now and again.

"God, I forgot how much fun it is to come over to each other's house." Maranda muttered.

"Know the feeling…" I replied, resting my head on the back of the coach and looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Bev-" Suddenly, we both froze as everything shut off, the living room growing dark and deathly quiet, not including the constant patter of rain on the windows and walls and the occasional thunder.

"OMIGOSH!" Mandi screeched, clinging to my arm. I sighed, before prying her hands off of me.

"I'll go get some tea lights…" I muttered, kicking the wooden coffee table out of my way and wandering over to the book stand, which I remembered had a package of the miniature white candles on the bottom shelf.

I glanced over my shoulder, checking to see if Mandi was okay. She was- And was currently walking timidly to the large front window and pulling back the tan curtains, showing the ferocity of the storm and inky blackness of the night.

Quickly, I turned back to the packet of tea lights, taking out five and walking around the wide main room and placing them on tables, lighting them with my ever-present lighter I kept in my back pocket.

Hey, being a pyromaniac can be pretty helpful sometimes.

After the large living room was pretty much lightened enough to navigate, Mandi turned around from her seat by the window to look at me.

She brushed a lock of curly blondish auburn hair behind her ear, smiling at me widely. "The moon is so pretty!"

I deadpanned at her. _Of course… She doesn't even notice the storm… Why would she? The moon is FAR more interesting… ugh…_

I shook my head and walked over to her, brushing the curtain farther back, staring up at the sky as I bent down at my hips.

"Wow." I murmured. Mandi nodded.

"Haven't seen one like this since last summer, eh?" I didn't reply, and brought the sleeve of my red and grey striped sweater up to my nose; the mixed smell of my own perfume and my mom's cigarette smoke calmed me down.

We stayed like that for quite a while, staring up at the sky, when suddenly, a cloud seemed to move unnoticed, uncovering the so-called moon Mandi had mentioned earlier.

My eyes widened, as I whistled lowly.

"Told you it was pretty." Mandi murmured, as the light from the moon washed into the room from the parted curtains. As quickly as it had shown itself, it was covered again, and we blinked as we got used to the flickering dimness again.

I sighed, before straightening and letting the curtains fall back, trying to get the kink out of my back that had formed from me bending over.

Mandi let her curtain she was holding back fall into place as well, and looked up at me, "I think I'm lucky I'm staying the night."

"Hah, why?" I asked, amused.

"Because I would so _not _go out in that shit _now_."

I snorted at her expression. "Got that right."

"Huh? Are the light's coming back on?" Mandi suddenly asked, and I looked down at her, before flicking the curtain open slightly.

"No. Why?"

"You're TV is on…"

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "Excuse me?"

She used the ledge of the window and my shoulder to push herself up, and twisted my face to look at the far corner of the room, where our TV sat. My eyes widened.

"Holy crap." I whispered.

"I thought it was abnormal…" She added in. I glanced at her, before taking her hand off of my chin and walked over to it, investigating. She walked up behind me, and picked up the remote, clicking the on/off button. The screen flickered, and the scene that had been playing on Fruits Basket appeared on the screen. It was a sky view of Shigure's home. Mandi blinked, before pushing the button again.

Nothing happened.

"Ooo-kay…" She said, wide-eyed.

I narrowed my eyes, before muttering to myself, "Oh ya, not freaky at all…" Before trying to turn off the TV with the button on it.

The screen didn't even flicker.

"Okay, that's it!" I snapped, getting frustrated and scared at the same time. I reached behind the TV stand, and pulled the cord from the wall.

I slowly came back from behind it and glanced at the screen, and my jaw dropped. Mandi looked at me with a frightened look.

"Well, pull it out already!"

I slowly showed her the pulled out cord in my hand, not taking my surprised gaze from the screen.

"Oh _crap_." She stated.

I sucked in a deep breath, before standing up from my knees.

"Okay. I'm calling mom." I whispered breathlessly, and whipped around, only to stumble over the stupidest creature I had ever fallen for- My cat, Doodle-Da, and stumbled backwards.

I grabbed Maranda's forearm, trying to stop my fall, but she only fell with me. I clenched my teeth, embracing myself for when I'd fall onto the TV screen, but it never came.

My skin crawled, and I tightened my grasp on Mandi's arm as she screamed- but nothing could stop our decent into the blinding light below us.


	2. Chapter 2 The House

Haha, thanks **Edward'sNewBella17**! I'm in love with this one more then I was the old one. The old one was really really bad, but that's why I'm rewriting it!

Thank you **NaiOokamiSohma**! I'm in tenth grade now, we were in 7th when we wrote the other one. I know a lot more about grammar and spelling and adjectives. They're my best friends. :D Along with complete sentences! Ahaha. and I love those smiley's! They're so cute.  
I'm afraid what has happened between Emalee and I isn't going to be fixed. There's been a lot of issues for a long time and they've always been there. We just chose to ignore them and don't be sorry, it's okay. I'm doing a lot better without her and from what I've heard so is she.

I agree with you **stabbythings** the other had a good idea to it, but it was kind of a slut. It didn't have any meat to it and it was just incomplete sentences, bad grammar, and spelling all strung together! This one will be much better. -nods-

* * *

I'm still looking for a **beta reader** by the way! -pokes readers and lurkers- :D

* * *

** The House**

* * *

The Sohma's house POV

* * *

Shigure was sitting in the living room on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

The TV was on, turned to a random game show channel.

The dog sighed, looking up from the magazine. He glanced at the window; it was dark out and rain streaked on the window. A loud thunder clap shook the house and Shigure heard a surprised yelped from Tohru who was in the kitchen doing dishes.

"You okay Tohru?" The dog asked.

"Oh-Oh y-yes. It just surprised me, that's all." the girl called back.

Shigure went back to looking at his magazine, suddenly a grin spread across his face.

He got up from the couch, skipping towards the door to see a very wet angry kitty step through it, slamming the door behind him.

"It's raining!" The cat screeched outraged.

"Did you just figure this out?" The dog said, smiling.

Kyou glared at him.

"Oh Kyon-Kyon don't look so mea~an." The dog laughed.

Kyou kicked off his shoes and quickly hang his coat, shaking his head to get rid of the raindrops. "Move, dog." He growled.

"Oh c'mon Kyon-Kyon. Come watch TV with me. We need to have some family time!"

"Is that rat gonna be there too?" Kyo said, eying Shigure.

"Of course Kyou; it's family night."

Yuki showed up behind Shigure, face completely straight. "You want me to spend time with that disgusting _cat_?" He said, disgust ringing in his tone as he eyed Kyo.

"Shuddup you damn sissy." Kyo snapped. "I will not being watching anything with that rat."

"Bu-bu-but" Shigure pouted. "TOHRU!" He wailed and Tohru came scurrying into the entrance.

"Wh-What is it?"

"Kyon-Kyon is being so mean! He won't come spend some time with us and watch television."

"O-Oh why not? C'mon Kyou it's not that bad. Just watch a show with him, please." She said, looking up at Kyou with big eyes.

Kyou gritted his teeth and ruffled his hair. "Fine, but I'm not sitting by the rat."

The four filtered into the living room and Shigure sat in the middle of Kyou and Yuki. Tohru jumped. "Oh, I'll go make some tea, plus I have a few more dishes to wash up and then I shall join you guys." She said, hurrying to the kitchen living the men alone to watch TV.

"What even possessed you to have such a stupid idea?" Yuki asked, examining his fingers.

"Parenting 101: Tip number 13: Spend time with your children and/or charges!" Shigure sang.

"Of course." Kyou groaned.

Shigure chuckled and then it got silent between the three as they listened to the outside storm.

"Ohmigosh!" Tohru shouted from the other room.

"What is it?"

"Is something wrong?" The two boys said, starting to stand up.

"Oh no it's fine, it's just—I've never seen such an illuminating orange moon before! It's quite pretty." Tohru called back.

"Okay..." The boys said slumping back down on the couch to continue watching the stupid game show.

A loud thunderbolt sounded right above the Sohma house, the power flickered off and the TV froze.

Shigure frowned, getting up from the couch to kneel in front of the TV. He hit the side a few times nothing happened. Then suddenly the screen changed, it looked like swirling goo!

Shigure blinked and out came a teenage girl who landed on him awkwardly, but not in a way so that he'd change to his Zodiac form. Then another girl with long coppery blond hair came out and landed sitting on top of the purple blonde haired girl.

The copper-blond was perched on top of the dog pile and hand held slightly away from her mouth. She squeaked incoherently, looking around wildly.

"W-What the hell?" She stammered.

The girl she was sitting on blinked and looked around the room, her jaw dropping. "M-Mandi get off me!" She shouted, wiggling around.

Shigure's face was planted in the wood floor, and he gasped as more pressure was applied to his lungs by the blonde wiggling around.

"O-Oh crap." The coppery-blonde said jumping off the dog pile (literally) before scrambling to the corner of the room. "B-Bev, what's going on?" She stammered, her eyes on Kyou and Yuki.

"Hey, what was the noise?" Tohru said coming into the living room, a drying towel in her hand. "Oh." She squeaked, looking at the foreign girls. "Who are they? Where'd they come from?" She asked blinking, gazing at the girls curiously.

Bev stood up rubbing her head before answering the coppery-blonde's question. "How the hell should I know, Mandi?" She snapped.

"Bev, look." Mandi said pointing at the confused Sohma's and Honda.

Bev stopped rubbing her head as her mouth fell open and she stared at the people. "What. The. _Fuck._"

* * *

**A/n: **Sorry for the short chapter. D: But review anyways! haha XD


	3. Chapter 3 Transformations

**a/n: Hello everyone! So sorry i didn't update last week and the week before that? I've been busy with schoolwork and my business. :/ But enjoy the chapter! Beverly has a mental break down and Mandi goes psychotic. xD I have found a beta, but if anyone else is interested in it too the more the merrier! Or should I say, the more, the less mistakes there are. xD haha! **

**Also, I don't know the floor plan of their house...so...don't yell at me if its wrong xD If anyone does know it and would kindly draw me a picture and post it on deviant art I'll give you a cookie. Or maybe a heart...I can't make a cookie icon on here. =d  
**

* * *

Transformations

* * *

Mandi's POV

* * *

"Oh my gawd" I whispered, hoarsely. "This isn't happening." _What the HELL is going on! This isn't possible...W-we can't be in Fruits Basket! Oh my gosh...oh my gosh..._

"Who are you?" Shigure asked, picking himself up from the ground.

"Us? I think the question is who are_ you_?" Bev snarled.

"I'm Sohma Shigure, this is Sohma Kyou and Sohma Yuki," Shigure said, waving a hand at the two boys who were sitting on the couch. "and that is Honda Tohru." He pointed a thumb behind him to the girl standing by the kitchen door in shock.

Bev looked over the two of them, before throwing her head back and letting out a crazed laugh. "Hahaha! Very funny. Now where are the hidden cameras?" She called, as she glanced around the house, stepping up to the coffee table, flipping it over it rage. "Mom? Mom did you set this up?" She laughed psychotically. "`Kay everyone come out now! The jokes over, ehe, ehehe. " She laughed lowly through gritted teeth. "I figured it out." She ground out.

"B-Bev?" I stammered worriedly, realizing she was half-crazed, half in denial and probably in shock too. Not to mention grinding your teeth like that isn't good...

"This is not a joke!" Kyo snapped, leaping up from the couch, standing off to the side of the flipped over coffee table. "Now, how the hell did you get here?" He demanded, putting his hands on his hips.

Bev whipped her head around to face Kyou and stared at him(or was it a glare?) looking just a little insane. Okay, a _lot_ insane...

"You're lying!" She shouted, taking an angry step towards him so that her face was right up in his, and tripped over the upturned coffee table. She let out a tremendous squawk, only to catch herself by wrapping her arms around Kyou's torso.

A resounding _poof_ echoed throughout the silent room, and I felt my stomach drop to my feet as Bev fell to her knees. Her back was turned to me as Shigure, Yuki and Tohru all gasped wide eyed, I can tell she was clutching something to her chest...that or she was hugging herself, but I was pretty sure I knew what had happened.

Bev slowly looked turned to face me; a horrified expression on her face. "M-Ma-Mandi? T-This isn't a joke... is it?" She squeaked, as her arms tightened around the small thing she was holding to herself.

"N-No I-I don't think so…" I answered, my voice unsteady as I stared at her, trying to figure out what she was holding.

She jumped up quickly and turned around to face me...holding cat in her arms...? She squeezed him tightly, tears forming she stared at me with wide, anxious eyes.

"Oh, where did that cat come from?" Shigure laughed nervously, only to be hushed by Yuki's glare.

Bev pried the cat's claws out of her shirt and held him out towards me, her eyes still wide and water filled. "He turned into a cat." She whispered disbelievingly, her voice hitching on the last word.

Kyou glared at me. "Yes, now put me down." He snapped in an abrupt tone.

Shigure smacked his forehead, sighing heavily. Tohru gawked, letting out a slight gasp. Kyou had spoken, giving away the secret. Now they couldn't just lie or cover it up.

I hesitantly walked over to Bev who hugged Kyo to her chest. "I miss my kitties" she whispered as Kyou gasped for breath.

"Bev, put Kyou down." I said in a soft, soothing tone.

"Yes, put me down!" He weezed as he agreed with me.

I closed the space between us, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at me again with her sad eyes. "Put him down, please." She loosened her grip and he dropped to the ground, yelping out of surprise when he hit the floor. So much for cats landing on their feet...

Bev then wrapped her arms around me, embracing me tightly while I rubbed her back soothingly. Kyou stalked off past Shigure and hissed "I'm leaving this to you" before disappearing.

"And with that, who are you?" Yuki was the first one to speak, his emotionless purple eyes gazed at us as he frowned.

"I'm Maranda, or Mandi. The one who seems to be having a mental breakdown is Beverly or Bev for short." I explained calmly.

"Well, why don't we all take a seat" Shigure said, gesturing to the couch.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea," I replied, shuffling over to the couch to sit Bev down. She looked so fragile and scared; poor thing.

_She's in shock._ I thought, worriedly as I sat next to her._ I hope she'll be okay..._

I may have seemed calm and collected on the outside, but inside I was a freaking out probably as bad as Bev. I just had to be strong for her-for the both of us.

I took several deep breaths to calm my pounding heart, and gave my pupils a chance to become unfixed. I felt very jittery, bouncing my leg up and down as I fought the flight or fight response. I thought quietly to myself, nibbling on my thumb-one of my nervous habits.

This is going to be tough, and there's going to be a lot of obstacles; I mean, how did we even end up here in the first place?

I searched through my memories; everything happened so fast. We saw the storm, and found the TV on... and we fell into a… vortex? Or portal? Well, if it was a portal, then shouldn't it still be open for us to go home?

My heart picked up again as I hopped off the couch; making Bev fall over because she was leaning on me. She caught herself though and straightened out on the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her hands around them. I could feel her eyes follow me alone with everyone else's as I quickly walked over to the Tv and knelt in front of it. I brought a hand up to the screen hesitantly before touching it. All that greeted me was the cold smooth texture of the screen. I sighed out of disappointment.

"What are you looking for?" Yuki monotoned. I could practically hear his eyebrow raise in his voice though.

"Oh, nothing" I muttered, standing up. "nothing at all." I walked back over to Bev. I can't believe I let myself get so excited... I thought to myself as I internally sighed. I sat next to Bev who gave me a question look and I just shook my head.

"I-I-I'm going to go make some tea while we wait for Kyo-Chan." Tohru stammered suddenly. She jumped up from her seat and bowed as she left the room. More like fleed the room to be exact...

Was Kyo even coming back? He seemed to not want to deal with the chaos; typical Kyou. I fiddled with the ring on my right hand -another nervous behavior of mine- as I thought to myself. _Okay. _I said to myself and I started to break it down in my mind. _We are in Fruits Basket... And I need to grasp that concept, yet somehow I can't… We're in an ANIME for crying out loud! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! You only see this sort of thing in a movie; this can't be real. This just, can't be real!_ I felt my heart rate pick up again and my breath got caught in my throat, giving me the feeling of choking.

_This is no time to panic!_ I told myself, breathing deeply as I calmed myself._ I need to remember what happened. Bev fell into the TV; more like tripped over her stupid cat. But yes, I remember that, she dragged me in with her and then we entered that in-between state. _I felt a shiver run down my spine as I remembered it. I held a hand up to my mouth as I got the tickling sensation in my checks that usually meant you were about to vomit. I almost wish I hadn't remember. It was so cold...and lonely. It was nothing. Pure nothingness. Nothing existed, not even time. It had felt like ages to fall out of that TV. Was it really minutes? Or days even? Years? Were we in there for years? I couldn't tell you. It reminded me how lonely the world can be, but now and then Bev's hand grasping onto my arm was a constant reminder I'm not alone. I wasn't alone. What would have happened if she had let go? I don't know. I'm not going to think about it.

My heart picked up again, beating so fast it heart. I pressed my other hand that wasn't covering my mouth to my heart. I breathed in slowly and deeply as I chanted to myself. _We love air, air is good. Air makes us able to think straight and not have heart-attacks. _I felt myself slowly, very slowly start to relax somewhat.

Somehow we were brought here, for some reason. I am a strong believer in that everything happens for a reason, a purpose, but what could be ours here? What could we possibly do other then hurt the characters and screw up the plot?

So many questions...What about how we are going to get home? Okay, slow down Mandi; let's take this one step at a time. First we're going to need a place to stay… and for Bev to come out of her mental breakdown. I glanced over to her; she was in the fetal position, her face buried in her arms as she rocked back and forth slightly.

Shigure and Yuki eyed her cautiously, almost like they expected her to go on some murderous rampage. Which, actually, would _not_ surprise me… Everyone was quiet, too scared to break the awkward silence. They just sat there...staring...judging...thinking...

I glanced at Bev and then back over to the guys. "Can I talk to her alone for a minute?" I asked quietly.

"Sure" Yuki was the first to answer. "I'll go see what's taking Tohru so long." He said curtly, sighing lightly as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Shigure stood as well, "I'll go see if Kyo's changed back yet." He said, disappearing as well.

_More like to see if he's coming back..._ I thought to myself, cynically.

I sighed and scooted closer to Bev, putting an arm around her shoulder in a half hug, just reminding her that she wasn't alone, that I was still there.

I stayed silent for two long minutes before looking her directly. "Bev? It's gonna be okay." I said in a quiet soft tone as my motherly instincts kick in. "We've been through a lot together, we have a strong friendship and nothing's ever going to break that." She stopped rocking as she listened; she then leaned into my embrace.

"So don't you leave me right now; we're gonna find a way home. We have to stick together." I said with firm determination but still soft and undestanding.

Bev lifted her head, blinking the tears out of her eyes. She stared at me for a moment before she started weeping.

"I'm so scared Mandi," She whispered.

"There is nothing to be scared about." I said, patting her back soothingly.

She nodded as she swallowed hard. We sat there quietly enjoying each other's company. It chased away the feeling of being alone, but before too long the others all filed in. Kyo –now fully dressed, but cranky- grabbed his clothes off the floor and sat down as Tohru placed a tray of tea on the table. Yuki, who had been following her, place a tray of cookies right next to the tea. I smiled softly at Tohru and she returned it kindly and got on her knees in front of the table, which was now turned upright after Bev's outburst, and poured the tea, handing everyone a cup.

Bev stared down at her own cup before sipping it, doing the same; I found it was actually delicious, and good for the nerves. I gazed around the table, everyone looked pretty on edge, not that I could blame them, but there was this dark aura around the boys, Tohru was oblivious as usual.

Beverly peeked out of her arms and looked at everyone cautiously before she turned to me with a questioning glance. I gave her a smile and returned back to watching everyone's body language. Kyo was glaring at the ever unfazed Yuki. How was his demeanor always so cool? I mean, this is chaos! How could you act so calm and collected at a time like this? Two complete strangers came out of your TV and saw Kyo change into a cat!

…

And that was when it dawned on me; Yuki Sohma was in the same room as me. Not even ten feet away! This is every fan girls dream!

I almost fainted.

"OH MY GAWD! You're Yuki! I mean, I knew that earlier but I really hadn't sunken in until now! And! Oh my gawd!" I gushed, turning into a crazy fan girl.

Everyone, even Bev, stared at me in shock. Yuki, himself, looked a bit scared and uncertain.

"This is every fan girls' dreeeaaaam! ARE YOU AS SQUISHY AS THEY SAY? CAN I HUG YOU?" I screeched, getting caught up in my excitement. What can I say? I'm an excitable person.

"Erm…" Yuki trailed off, leaning away from me.

Bev started giggling "That's… the… funniest… thing! EVER!" She gasped, laughing. She seemed to be getting a grip on herself, at least she's laughing. That's a good sign.

I smiled internally, glad that I could help; externally I was blushing, embarrassed by my outburst.

"Talk about fan girls." Kyou muttered to himself.

"Shut up, Kyou!" I yelled defensively, cheeks still a deep pink shade.

"I really can't believe you reacted like that; I wish I would've had a video camera." Bev said, still chuckling.

"Eh heh, yeah..." I stared down at my wrist, looking at the colorful bands as I started to play with the ring on my finger again. "Sorry about that." I said quietly, not daring to look up at Yuki, fearing the color would come back into my cheeks.

"It eh, it's okay." Yuki said, recovery his composure.

Kyou perked up and stared suspiciously at Yuki. He had let his defenses down, and Kyou knew it. I started to wonder where, or rather when, we entered the anime. Have they met Haru yet? What about Momiji and Kisa?

My stomach dropped and everyone seemed to tense up as Shigure started speaking in a very serious tone. "You two need to explain how you know." He said lowly, his eyes dark.

Everyone became quiet and Bev and I froze, glancing at each other out of the corner of our eyes.

Is it just me, or did the air get a lot thicker in here?

* * *

**A/n: Sorry about Mandi's outburst! I actually debated on taking it out or not, but hey, we could use some comical relief, eh? Next chapter I try my hand at writing Bev's POV! I hope you'll all like it~~~**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

**Wow. I'd like to say hai guys and sorry for the major wait. I haven't been on this site in like a year or two. I completely let this story die on the website but it didn't die in my head. It's been rattling around in my brain and it needs release. So I'm going to _try_ to start writing this more often because it's a great story and it deserves some loving. 3 So. I'm starting this up again. Also just for those of you who are fans from the old story this is still CrimzonRozeAlchemist I changed my name to WhiteRozePetals because I go by that now most everywhere and Calling me Roze is fine as well.**

**Other news: I am looking for a beta reader again because I don't remember who I asked to do it last time so send me a PM and reviews are much loved. **

* * *

Beverly's POV

* * *

"How we know?" Mandi echoed innocently. Shigure looked strangely serious compared to his usual carefree persona.

Shigure frowned deeply and Yuki sighed putting a finger to his temple. Tohru held her tea cup nervously, looking from us to the boys.

I did the same under my eyelids, going from Mandi's frozen, almost creepy, smile to Shigure's serious face. A chill ran down my spin and I shuddered. I quickly took a sip of my tea, feeling it help my frazzled nervous.

This just wasn't my night.

"Yes." Shigure said lowly. "About the curse?"

"About the curse?" Mandi asked, questioningly, cocking her head to the side.

"OH FOR JESUS CHRIST!" Kyou burst out. "Stop playing the "stupid" game and explain yourself for crying out loud!" He shouted at us.

That sparked my temper and my anger reared its big head at him. "You shut the hell up! You do not yell at my friend like that or I will kick your sorry kitty ass, no matter how much I like cats!" I yelled back at him, shaking my finger in his direction like I was scolding one of my cats.

Kyou frowned, taken aback. Mandi put a hand on my sleeve and I calmed down, leaning back into the sofa, bringing the tea to my lips to sip it quietly.

"Well..." Mandi began quietly. "We're not from here. We're from a different... dimension? Is that what you would call it? I'm not sure what it would be called but in our world you guys are an anime—a show that we watch. You're also a manga, but only I've read it all."

"But she told me about the ending." I pipped up. Mandi glanced at me and then turned her attention back to the guys.

"So we know...pretty much _everything._"

"So you know who I get married to, huh?" Shigure asked, wiggling his eyebrows, turning back into his normal self.

I sighed, of course he'd ask that. "I'm not telling you. You'd just freak out. **Trust me.**" I laughed really nervously which sounded more like an "eheh heh heh".

"What about me?!" Kyou roared, suddenly, standing up. "Do I ever beat that damn rat?" He yelled, pointing his finger at Yuki who just glared up at him and muttered "stupid cat".

"One: I'm not going to answer you from now on if you yell. There is no reason for it. Two: I'm. Not. Tel-ling. You." I said the last part, stressing the syllables as I frowned at him.

He made a slight growling noise as he sat down on the other side of Shigure and folded his arms over his chest with anger.

"Anyways..." Mandi said calmly. "I strongly believe in everything happening for a purpose but what I cannot see is our purpose here so it must have been an accident, a fluke. So our purpose now must be to leave here. All we're going to do is mess up the story." She said firmly.

I had a bad feeling in my stomach as she spoke. It just got worse and worse with every word she said. I knew she was right, we had to leave. We were just going to damage everything. But yet I just had this feeling deep in my gut...I couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly or what it meant, it was just there.

"In other words;" I said quietly, looking up from my teacup that I had both hands folded on. "Can we stay here until we figure out how to get back?" I asked, looking at Shigure who just smiled at me goofily and I couldn't take him seriously so I turned my gaze to Yuki.

Ahh. Much better. So much more maturity.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me?"

I shrugged. "Well it's obvious that you're the most mature one here, besides Mandi and myself, but we don't live here yet now do we?"

"No, I suppose not. But I don't own the house." Yuki said smoothly.

"Well, whatever, can we stay here?" I asked, pointing my question at nobody in particular.

"Yes, I don't see a problem with that. We have an attic, but you'll have to clean it out tomorrow. It's much too late tonight. I think we could all use some time to rest and let this settle." Shigure said, standing up from the couch.

I raised my eyebrow at shigure and I saw out of the corner of my eye Mandi did the same, surprised Shigure was acting like an adult for once. Someone should mark this day on a calendar because seriously, it's like seeing an orange moon.

Orange moon...

I shook my head as I felt and familiar tingle and finished off my tea as Tohru collected all the cups.

"Until then you guys can sleep in the living room." Shigure said, nodding. "I'm off to my study. Night children."

I rolled my eyes and Mandi stood up offering to help Tohru with the dishes who just stuttered but accepted the help non-the-less.

Kyou grumbled and stalked off, probably to his room seeing as it was still storming. I could tell because in the background there was the faint sound of rain hitting glass.

Funny. It was storming at home too.

Home...it almost seemed foreign on my tongue. What would my mother do when she finds us gone? Does time move differently? Has it already been years there or only seconds? What if she's dead by now?

I started to feel my chest tighten, and I was gasping for air soon enough. So many questions. I could feel myself panicking as I lost oxygen.

I heard yelling faintly, then felt Mandi at my side, shaking my shoulder. I was caught up in my dreadful thoughts.

"YUKI! Go get your inhaler! She's having an asthma attack!" I heard Mandi yell, but didn't really register it.

I didn't even realize how much time went by and soon I had an L-shaped plastic stuck in my mouth. Mandi timed it just right so when I weezed in she pressed down and I got a breathful of the inhaler.

"That's it. Breath slower. Calm down." She squirted another puff and I felt my lungs loosen as I could breath again.

I breathed slowly, enjoying it.

She kneeled down, her big blue eyes coming into view. They looked different anime-tized but yet very familiar. "Now can you tell me what happened, sweety?" She always called me names like that when things like this happen. It reminded me of my mother. "You were fine just a minute ago and now you're having an asthma attack?"

My eyes filled with tears and I quickly wiped them away. "I-I just got thinking to hard and it made me upset." I said, smiling wobbley.

She looked at me with her deep worried eyes and it almost made me break down crying and telling her all my worries and thoughts but I didn't. She smiled softly, nodding slightly, knowing I'll tell her when I'm ready.

"Okay." She says softly, patting my head. "Just know I'm here. You don't need to go have another asthma attack. I don't think Tohru's heart could take it." She laughed slightly.

That's when I realized the girl had been rambling on and on asking what she could do or what to get and finally decided to make some more tea because "it soothes the nerves" but, I could go for another cup of tea.

After a little while I had another hot tea cup in my hands again. I held it up close to my face and inhaled the aroma, feeling soothed just by the scent. I occasionally sipped my tea as well.

Mandi came down with the stairs with Tohru. I could hear them chatting lightly to one another. They came into the living room and I noticed Tohru held some pajamas. I raised an eyebrow at Mandi's "pajamas". She wore just a long, long sleeved shirt that went to about mid thigh on her and looked kind of like it was Yuki's shirt.

How that girl can be so immodest, especially in a household with three guys, is beyond me.

I hope she didn't get me the same thing. I sighed to myself.

Tohru smiled and handed me the pajamas. I took them and thankfully it was a two piece, but...

"It's pink." I stated blankly.

"S-Sorry. It's all I had clean." Tohru explained.

"I guess it'll work. It's not like anyone important will see me in it." I mumbled to myself. "Where's the bathroom so I can change?"

"Oh, it's right over there, you go down the hall way past the main door and then take a right." The brunnette answer.

I got up, following her direction, I want to the bathroom. I relieved myself quickly before putting on my pajamas. I walked back to the living room and found Mandi on the floor snuggled in blankets. She always seemed to prefer the floor over a couch. I think she just finds them more comfortable.

I shuffled over to the couch, trying to be quiet, but I failed miserably and ended up hitting my shin on the coffee table. I yelped and growled at myself as I bit back tears, holding my knee. I sat down on the couch and mouthed "ow, ow, ow" trying not to wake Mandi.

"You do know you're clumsyiness is what got us here." She said all of a sudden, in a light teasing tone.

I looked up and over at her. She was on her stomach, long red hair drapped over her shoulder as she looked at me.

"No, it was my stupid cat who tripped me." I muttered.

"ahhh." She said in a humored tone. "There's blankets on the other couch." I looked to where she pointed only to see a hug pile of blankets. I was about to comment but she beat me to it. "Tohru spazzed a bit." she laughed.

"That would explain it." I joked, going over to the couch and grabbing some blankets before making up the couch and settle down in it. I reached over and shut off the lamp.

"Goodnight Beverly."

"Goodnight, Mandi." I say back to her as I stare into the darkness, sleep unbecoming of me.


	5. Chapter 5 The Morning

**Hai again guys! I tried to write a bit of a longer chapter for you. It's only a few hundred words longer then the last one but I did try! At least you didn't have to wait quite another week! See I'm getting better at this whole updating thing. xD I'm going to try to post a chapter every week but I do work a full time job and on the weekends I'm busy at the farm with our horses. **

**On another news...Thanks to the two guests who reviewed whomever you are! I'm still looking for a beta reader if anyone wants a sneak peak at the latest chapters. ;) The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write and that depends on how long of a chapter you get or how quick of a chapter you get so review please! Thoughts, constructive criticism and comments are much appreciated! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Maranda's POV

* * *

_You have to come back. I need you. Your family needs you. Please come back to us._

I mumbled a reply in my sleep as the male voice echoed in my head. I shifted uncomfortably, tossing a bit.

_You must come back, darling._

I cried out and then suddenly felt something large impact fall on me, crushing the breath out of me. My eyes flew open as I gasped for air, shoving off the large weight to the side. I sat up and coughed a little bit, looking over to, surprisingly, see Yuki on his butt on the ground. He stared at me with a surprised, dazed glaze in his eyes. He had just woken up and wasn't fully awake yet.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled, as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Not much of a morning person, eh." I stated more then asked as I already knew the answer.

He looked at me. "Yeah, how'd you-Oh, right..." He caught himself, realizing and remembering that I already knew from reading about him.

He pushed himself off the ground and stood up gracefully, brushing his pants for the none existent dust. I followed him and stood up too. He looked at me for a minute, his eyes widened before he looked away and blush creeping up on his face.

"Er, is that my shirt?" He asked, nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

I looked down at my sleeping attire. I couldn't figure out what everyone was making such a big fuss over it. I _did_ have shorts on underneath, the shirt was just too long and covered them up. "I guess I'm not sure..." I replied. "I found it in a hamper in Tohru's room. She did spazz when I took it...So it probably is yours. It looked comfy." I shrugged.

"Okay." He gave a small polite smile before walking off.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked him and I started to follow him.

Yuki turned and looked at me. "I was just going to get some leftovers from dinner last night." He replied.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're going to eat dinner...for breakfast?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his head, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well Tohru's still sleeping."

Suddenly I perked up as an idea came to me. "I can make something! How about pancakes? Everybody back home loves my pancakes."

"Okay." He gave another one of his small polite smiles. "Did you need any help with anything...uhm...Excuse me but what was your name again?" He asked.

"You can call me Mandi." I replied, nodding as I walked towards the pantry to pull out some flour. "I could use some eggs, vegetable oil, baking powder, milk, and then a mixing bowl."

Together we worked in silence. He would fetch the items I would need and then I'd mix and measure it until I got a good consistency for the batter. I tried to keep him away from the actually making of the food because I knew how bad of a cook he was. If him and Beverly were stranded on an island together they'd end up starving because neither of them can cook. Bev's thinks making ramen noodles is impressive.

I chuckled to myself softly just thinking about her. It was strange in a way to see her like I did last night. I've only seen her _ side only a few times and we've been friends for almost 8 years. She was usually the strong one and who got into everybodies face.

I know she is a sweetheart but when it comes to her friends, family, even her cats that's where her weakness lies. Especially with her mother. It had only been her and Stella for the longest time. Beverly's dad was never around so Stella took up the role of being both parents and raised her alone. Those two have a deep special bond between each other and they don't like to be separated. It has to be really hard to be here without her mom; she must feel really lonely. I hope she'll be alright today.

I started to scoop the pancakes out of the pan before putting another couple in the pan. I turned to Yuki. "I'm going to go set the table quick." He nodded and took on the role of watching the pancakes. I was a little worried for a second but I knew the pancakes would be fine until I got back...as long as he didn't touch anything.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as I walked over to the china cabinet and pulled out seven plates and headed into the dining room. I walked to the table to set the plates down but then I heard. "Oi! What are you doing?" from behind me. I didn't expect it so I accidently dropped the plates the inch they had left towards the table. They made a loud clattering sound and winced hoping it didn't wake Beverly. She gets very crabby when she doesn't wake up by herself...

I turned around and spotted Kyou's orange head and sighed. "Jeez, Kyou. Do you have to sneak up on people?"

Kyou frowned and opened his mouth but before he could say anything Bev stormed in with all her bedhead-wrinkled-pajamas glory. "What was that noise?!" She stormed, and instantly directed the question towards Kyou.

_Oh no...Here comes Godzilla Bev! Better try and calm her now before she goes on a rampage._ "Sorry Bev! Kyou scared me so I ended up being a little noisy with the plates. I didn't mean to wake you." I told her.

What the hell, you stupid cat!" She yelled at him as she stormed up to him to get his face. Damn. Looks like it failed. Everybody take cover! Sorry Kyou! "You freaking woke me up! I had just FINALLY fallen asleep after tossing and turning most of the night!" She screamed, waving her finger in his face and I winced. I certainly hate to be the person on the other end of that finger...

Kyou was taken aback for a moment and looked fairly surprised but didn't take long for him to be on the defense. "I was just trying to figure out what she was doing! I didn't mean to sneak up on her!" He yelled in return.

"Well what do you think she was doing?! She has plates, you dumbass!" She yelled back. "Obviously she's...uh..." She faltered and trailed off before turning to look back at me. "What are you doing?" She asked almost too innocently.

"HEY!" Kyou shouted, his face red. "That's what I said!"

Bev turned back to him and smirked so evilly. "But I didn't scare her in the process now did I?" She taunted him.

"Why you little-" Kyou started, marching towards Bev as smoke practically came from out of his ears. Bev quick dived behind me to use me as a human shield and and sighed resisting the urge to smack my forehead before I interrupted Kyou.

"Guys, c'mon now. It's too early in the morning for this. I was setting the table so we could have a nice breakfast so let's all behave and sit down like adults." I told the two teenagers who had been previously aruging. Kyou grumbled but when and took a seat at the table and Bev took a seat as far as she could from him and set all the plates out on the table. Just before I started to head back into the kitchen, Tohru emerged into the dining room with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Is everybody okay? I heard some yelling? And what is that wonderful smell!" She exclaimed.

Typical Tohru.

"Kyou and Bev got into an argument but it's fine now. They're behaving." I said with a slight glare at the two teenagers who pretended not to notice. "As for the smell, I'm making pancakes."

"Really?" Kyou asked. "I've never had pancakes before. They're kind of like hotcakes right?" He continued, his previous argument forgotten as he was more interested in food.

I nodded my reply. "Does anyone want to see if Shigure wants to join us?" I asked the three teenagers. Bev and Kyou glanced at each other and then both echoed "Not me!" Tohru blinked a few times but said she'd go see if he wanted breakfast. As she left for Shigure's study, I went back into the kitchen to see Yuki watching the pancakes cook. I smiled politely at him and he back at me as I went to flip the pancakes. Unfortunately they got a little bit dark on the one side because of all the commotion in the dining room.

"So what was Kyou yelling about?" Yuki asked me all of a sudden, and I blinked at him about to answer, but he cut me off. "I didn't want to go in there, because I was suppose to keep watch of the pancakes..." He added with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, Kyou had snuck up on me and surprised me so I dropped the plates which woke Bev up and she can be quite the terror when someone wakes her up..." I trailed off as I took the last two pancakes from the pan and put them on the plate that held a pile of them.

"Ah..." He acknowledged.

"Alright we should be pretty much ready." I concluded as I turned to him with the plate full of pancakes. "If you want to bring that out to the table, I can grab some orange juice and milk."

He nodded his reply and left the kitchen and I soon followed with the aforementioned items. Shigure had joined the table but even though his usually goofy-ness was present the table was deadly silent. Tohru and Kyou had their head down looking at the table while Shigure was studying Bev was desperately trying to ignore him. I set the drinks on the table and took a seat next to Bev. Finally She had had enough of Shigure. "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." She snapped sarcastically at him.

He murmured something and looked down at his plate. "Well...everyone help yourselves." I stated. Yuki took the plate of pancakes, taking one off for himself before passing it to Tohru and to everyone around the table. We all started eating in silence. Bev pushed her pieces of pancakes around on her plate for awhile until she'd stick one in her mouth. Nobody was willing to break the silence. We sat like that for awhile until most everybody had consumed their breakfast before Yuki piped up quietly.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Miss Mandi. It was very delicious." Which was followed by a few murmurs of gratitude and Tohru's own 'thank you'.

"You're welcome." I replied modestly as I finished my own breakfast.

Shigure cleared his throat. "So how long do you think you girls will be staying?" He asked.

Bev and I glanced at each other and shrugged. "We don't know. We don't even know how it's even possible for us to be here." I told him.

"Hmm..." He replied. "Do you girls need to attend the highschool that Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou do until you figure out a way to get home?" He asked.

Bev and I looked at each other again and I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was. We didn't want to be here and we wanted to return as soon as possible. We didn't want to think we were going to have to be here long enough to enroll in school but the truth is we don't even know where to begin looking for answers. How do we try to find our way home without even knowing how we got here?

"You can enroll us in classes. We'd be in the same year as Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou." I replied glumly. Almost not wanting to admit we'll be here that long.

Shigure nodded. "Okay, I can make some phone calls and get you girls enrolled." He said. "You girls can spend the day cleaning up the attic as that is the only place I have for you to stay, otherwise you'll have to find board somewhere else."

I nodded. That sounded reasonable to me even thought I felt a twinge of sadness in my heart. That's when I noticed Bev glaring at him and I too came to realize what she was mad about and at the same time we both shouted at him. "You will not be calling Akito, got it?!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Attic

**GAAAH. AGAIN. *pulls hair out* I'm so sorry guys for leaving you hanging. This chapter has been completed and been sitting in my google docs forever. Things have just been...crazy. **

**So. Anyways. FANFICTION IS DRIVING ME NUTS. IT WON'T LET ME INDENT. I'M A COLLEGE STUDENT NOW AND INDENTS ARE A MUST. WHYYY FF WWWHHHYYY. I WANT TO INNNDDEEENNTTT. **

**It's so much neater. **

**Ahem. Anyways.**

**I also realized I made an error about the time they came. It should've been a Saturday night and therefore the chapter 'The Morning' and this chapter take place on a Sunday. I'm gonna go back and try to make any corrections as to avoid further confusion but I might not catch them all right away. -sweatdrop-**

**Anyways. Enjoy this chapter~!**

**(Still looking for a beta-reader btw.)**

* * *

**Beverly's POV**

* * *

Shigure winced as both Mandi and I yelled at him. He gave a nervous smile before saying. "I wasn't even thinking of doing that..." He trailed off and I gave him the evil eye. I wouldn't trust that man to go running to Akito more than the distance that I can spit.

Shigure sat up and excused himself from the table to go make his phone calls. I watched him closely before he disappeared into his study. Kyou and Tohru volunteered to do clean up since Mandi and Yuki cooked, heh, imagine that. Yuki cooking. Well I got let off the hook because Mandi and I needed to start cleaning up the attic.

Mandi nodded and smiled at me before saying, "Shall we go clean?" I sighed reluctantly. "I suppose. Yuki would you mind showing us to the attic?" I asked and he nodded before we all stood up from the table to follow Yuki to the fold up stairs by the upstairs bathroom. He pulled down the stairs before climbing up, us right behind him. I took in the entire room and suddenly felt very overwhelmed. The place was FULL of boxes, garbage, and furniture. Where were we suppose to put all this stuff? I voiced my concerns to Yuki and he looked perplexed.

"I suppose just put it off to the side and I'll see if Shigure would like to donate some of the old clothes and furniture to a charity or a salvation army. Anything you find that you like you can keep." He said shrugging before turning away and heading back downstairs, presumably to Shigure's study to ask him about the piles of crap we were left to deal with.

"How the heck are we suppose to clean this entire place by ourselves?!" I asked in angry wonderment. This was super annoying.

Mandi shrugged. "We're really relying on them right now. We're in a different universe, in a different area of the world, in a culture we know nothing about. We don't have any money. So we have to rely on them to feed us and so we can have a roof over our head. I guess cleaning out their attic is just some sort of payment." She explained as she walked over to a box and opened it to peak at the clothes inside.

I mumbled. I knew she was right but I didn't really want to admit it. I dug into my pants pocket and pulled out what was in it. "I have some money..." I told her. She looked up at me then at what was in my hand and laughed. "Somehow I don't think that'll get us a far!" She chuckled.

I looked down again at the pitiful two crumpled up United States dollar bills, the lint ball, a piece of gum, and a hair tie. I smiled and laughed with her.

We then started cleaning together in silence. We picked through the clothes before putting them back in the boxes to see if there was anything we could wear or use. We would put those items off to the side. We stacked up all the boxes that we didn't want close to the stairs that led to the second floor. That way they were easy to bring downstairs or whatever Shigure wants to do with them once he figured it out.

"Are you doing better today?" Mandi asked all of a sudden while she was working. I stared down at the clothes in my hands. Truthfully I was still very freaked out, but I knew I had to pull myself together. My mom was a strong woman and I take after her. If she had been here right now I know she'd tell me to toughen up and that we "Eyestone" women can take anything. I had known eventually that we would part, but I didn't think it was to come so soon. I knew she couldn't follow me to college or anything, but I didn't have time to prepare myself like I thought I would've had in two years. So this morning I made up my mind, I'd make the best of what I've got and I'd try my best to work towards getting back to her again. To see her warm smiling face...

"Hell-_oo."_ Mandi's face entered my vision and she waved. "Earth to Beverly, come in Beverly!" She teased.

I blinked away a tear that had formed in my eye and gave a small smile and chuckled at her. "Yes. I'm doing better." I said answering her previous questions. "I just need to take one day at a time, one step at a time, and keep myself from being so overwelmed." I told her.

She nodded. "We'll get back one day. Of that I have no doubt in my mind." Mandi replied, as she swung her around around my shoulders in a half hug. At least I wasn't completely alone here. I had my best friend. We can take turns being each others' rock.

That evening we had been called down for dinner. Mandi and I had gotten a lot of the boxes picked through. Along with the garbage picked up and put into bags to be brought out on garbage day. It still needed to be dusted, swept and the furniture moved around to our liking. Luckily we found two dressers, two side tables, some old lamps, and some bed frames. The old mattress we found were really gross so we were hoping Shigure would be able to loan us some money to buy new mattresses. We brought it up at dinner and he agreed to it and said he wouldn't have a couple twin size mattresses delivered tomorrow evening so we only had one more night of sleeping in the living room. We also asked about all the boxes and he said he'd have a movers truck take some of them to a charity and some of them back to the main house to be stored. So once those were moved out of the way we'd be set for finishing it up. Hopefully that can be done Monday while we are at school.

After that conversation it was silent again. Everyone not willing to break the silence. "Ahem..." Shigure started, sounding somewhat serious, as everyone looked up from their plates at him. "You girls never explained to us _how_ exactly you got here..." He trailed off.

I blinked taken aback a bit. I wasn't even really sure how to explain it myself because I didn't understand it. "Well..." I started off slowly. "I fell into the TV and instead of crashing into the TV and breaking it I-We ended up going through it. Beyond that...that's all we know..." I tried to explain.

Shigure looked thoughtful for a moment and then spoke again. "So you have no idea what caused this?"

I stared at him, getting slightly annoyed as I thought we had already gone over these questions, but this time Mandi spoke up. "No. One minute we were in Bev's apartment, the next we were here...We have no idea how this could have happened. We are just as confused as you."

"So this type of thing is not common where you are from?"

"No." I answered bluntly, trying to keep my anger under control because, really, we went through all this already I had thought.

He was silent for a minute and all you heard was the scraping of utensils on the plates. "So you said that you "know everything" but can you prove it?"

"Well why doesn't Kyou take of his bracelet and while we're at it we can invite Akito over to get our nails and hair done and then we will _all _be on the same page." I snapped at him, finally having enough of his questions. As I mentioned Kyou's bracelet; he snatched his hand off the table and hid it under the table giving me a slight glare. While Shigure's eyes filled with shock and surprise.

"Why would you want to bring Akito into the mix...?" Yuki asked really slowly. Of course he'd be the one to catch that part.

I turned to stare down Shigure. "Ask _him_."

Yuki turned his icy gaze towards Shigure, raising an eyebrow to challenge him. Shigure coughed awkwardly, not wanting to admit the truth about Akito to anyone. He shifted uncomfortably under everyone's stare. "Erm...Who wants pie?!" He shouted quickly as he made his escape from the room. Everybody's stare swung to Mandi and me, as if they were asking us the question. I shrugged, "I'm not saying anything about it. You'll have to ask Shigure." Mandi nodded her reply before we excused ourselves from the table to change into our pajama's before heading to the living room to sleep.

"How are we going to get back home, Bev?" Mandi asked from the spot she laid in. I stared into the darkness. "I have no clue. I don't understand how this is possible."

I heard her hum a little before replying, "Where do we even start?"

I pondered for a moment. "Maybe retrace our steps?" I suggested to her.

She was silent for a moment, as if thinking to herself as I rewound the night in my head. "I honestly can't think of anything unusual about that night. I've come over many Friday nights and stayed up watching anime with you. I'm completely baffled." She responded to me.

"Me too, me too." I responded.

"So what do we do then?" She turned on her side to look at me as I shifted my head to meet her gaze.

"Take one day at a time?" I suggested, trying not to sound too unsure of myself. "Something is bound to come to us eventually..." I trailed off, shifting to stare back at the ceiling.

"Yeah..." I heard the rustling of her rolling over and then silence followed. After awhile I could hear her soft whistle breathing that signaled she was asleep. I stared once again the ceiling that started to become very familiar to me. Damn insomnia.


End file.
